Greedy's kitchen
Greedy's kitchen is the center location of Greedy Smurf's activities in the Smurfs cartoon show. In the comic books, Baker and Chef Smurf would have their own kitchens. It is here where Greedy prepares the meals for his fellow Smurfs as well as personal snacks for himself. It is usually adjacent to the dining hall where the Smurfs eat. Sometimes on occasions such as holidays and celebrations, the Smurfs would have their meals outside. Greedy's kitchen is usually separate from his own personal living space. In the comic book story "Smurf Soup" (which became the basis for the cartoon episode "Soup A La Smurf"), Chef Smurf had a crew of Smurfs working under him to provide food for Bigmouth. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Greedy works with four understudies as part of his kitchen staff: Biscotti, Culinary, Vino, and Gelato. Greedy is usually in charge of coming up with the menus for the meals, though he will on occasion ask his kitchen staff for any suggestions. When Greedy isn't busy in the kitchen, Culinary takes over as the master chef, though he admits that he isn't as masterful a chef as Greedy is. While working in the kitchen, Greedy keeps a watchful eye over his brother Nabby (as does the rest of his kitchen staff) to make sure he doesn't steal any food. Greedy's kitchen is usually adjacent to the main dining hall in the Smurf Village where the Smurfs convene for meals. The dining hall would be open throughout the whole day, but meals would only be served and eaten at their designated times unless a Smurf is eating something that isn't made by Greedy or when there's a special snack time. On other occasions such as special holidays and birthdays, most meals would be eaten outside. During the events of "For The Smurf Of Money", Greedy actually charged Smurfs to eat meals, which ended up putting most of his fellow Smurfs off as did his selling off golden goodies for something they considered valuable in "The Smurfs And The Money Tree". Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Greedy is the only Smurf known to be working in his kitchen in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, at least until his Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart Baker Smurfette came into being. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, Greedy is frequently seen in his kitchen cooking for every Smurf. Since it is generally assumed he is in charge of feeding the village three square meals a day, he tends to work alone, but will accept help should any Smurf offer. With the exception of Clumsy and Camouflage, he believes cooking together is a great bonding experience. Greedy may be protective of his kitchen at times -- especially if there is food freshly prepared -- and he has been known to lose his temper. Brainy tests his patience the most since he likes to "organize" his books, ingredients, and supplies. Luckily, Moxette is often first to help Greedy "reorganize" everything and in return, Greedy is more than happy to teach her how to cook whenever she asks. See Also * Greedy's kitchen (Empath stories)/Food items Category:Locations Category:Smurf Village locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Food and drink establishments Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf locations Category:LD Stories locations Category:Expanded Animated Universe locations Category:Mirror Universe (Empath stories) locations